Eyra
Opis Eyra to suczka rasy Owczarek Belgijski Malinois. W Psim Patrolu jest pilotem myśliwca. Pierwszy raz debiutowała w odcinku:"Pieski poznają dwa nowe pieski". Jest BFF Ray. Wygląd Suczka jest szczupła, oraz w miarę wysoka. Jednak jak na swoją rasę posiada nietypowe umaszczenie. Zacznijmy od tego, że w przeciwieństwie do większości przedstawicieli jej rasy oczy Eyry są niebieskie. Uszy ma czarne, z czego lewe jest lekko z boku wystrzępione. Głowę ma szarą w odcieniu niebieskawym. Na pysku ma dużą ciemnoszarą łatę także popadającą w niebieski. Klatka piersiowa Eyry jest ciemnoszara, a po środku suczka posiada krawat. Plecy ma ciemnoszare, między nimi a resztą ciała jest pas, który jest niewiele jaśniejszy od koloru łaty na plecach. Łapy ma jasnoszare z niebieskawą nutkę. Prawą tylną cechuje biała skarpetka. Ogon ma trójkolorowy, czubek ciemnoszary spód szary a górną część w kolorze łaty na plecach. Charakter Zazwyczaj Eyra daje się poznać jako miła suczka, która stara się być zawsze wesoła. Chętnie się powygłupia czy pożartuje. Tych których nie za bardzo lubi traktuje jej uszczypliwym "żartem". Jak komuś zaufa to zaufa na całego, aż do śmierci, jednak jeżeli ktoś zniszczy jej zaufanie to niemożliwa jest jego odbudowa. Nie umie normalnie funkcjonować w obecności takich psów i czuje się bardzo nieswojo. Adrenalinę uwielbia, ale nie żeby ją coś od razu zabiło. Suczka daje się poznać także jako oddany, odważny i lojalny członek Psiego Patrolu. Eyrę cechuje także spryt i inteligencja. Potrafi być bardzo wyrozumiała. Potrafi dogadać gdy ktoś ją denerwuje. Nigdy się nie zakochiwała i raczej nie chce jak na razie się zakochiwać. Suczka jest chłopczycą i twardzielką. Wszystkie drogerie, sklepy odzieżowe to dla niej ogromna katorga, już nie mówić o przymierzaniu sukienek. Jest twarda, jednak nie w 100 % bo czasem można ją zranić. Jest odpowiedzialna. Bardzo kocha gadać (nawet zagadywać) często pysio jej się nie zamyka, no chyba że jest chora...Najlepsze relacje w ogóle ma z Ray, która jest dla niej BFF albo jak starsza siostra. Gdyby trzeba było oddałaby za nią życie. Eyra kocha z nią żartować, wygłupiać się oraz spędzać czas. Cierpi gdy Ray coś się dzieje albo jest smutna. Mają bardzo silną więź ze sobą. Zależy jej by Ray była szczęśliwa. Rodzina suczki także dla niej jest bardzo ważna i ma silną więź z nią. Lepiej by nikt jej bliskim nie robił krzywdy lub bo wtedy potrafi dociąć i nie zawaha się zaatakować. Sarkazm suczki wtedy się nasila. Do minusów suczki jest to, że bardzo łatwo ją zirytować a potem długo chodzi naburmuszona. Brak też jej cierpliwości nad czym pracuje. Można powiedzieć, że jest sentymentalna, kocha wspominać. Co jeszcze...Eyra wbrew pozorom potrafi być bardzo dziecinna. Uwielbia wszystkie święta. Na każde ma inny nastrój. W czasie Sylwestra bzik ,radość i chęć wygłupów, Boże Narodzenie to ogólnie radość nie schodzi u suczki (jednak jako szczenie często chorowała w tym okresie i rzadko wtedy było widać że się cieszy). Podobnie na Wielkanoc, jednakże w Wielkim Tygodniu suczka może przeżywać zamyślenie. Dodatkowo gdy złapie głupawkę bardzo wiele przychodzi jej pomysłów do głowy. Stara się być skromna, nie lubi się zbytnio chwalić. Myśli czasem żołądkiem i jak widzi jej ulubione przysmaki ciężko jej by się powstrzymać. Ogólnie Eyra to raczej przyjazna suczka, lecz czasem lekko wycofana ze względu iż obawia się czasem zranienia jak w przeszłości. Wrogów Psiego Patrolu nie lubi jak nic! Często daje im swoje docinki, trzyma się na wodzy jednak czeka aby nie zagrozili Psiemu Patrolowi, bo jak tak to gotowa walczyć. Można jeszcze wspomnieć, że ma bzika na punkcie szybkości uwielbia to uczucie. Czasem jak o czymś myśli intensywnie i będzie coś mówić nie chcąco może powiedzieć np. Rzecz o której myślała mimo, że w ogóle nie na temat. Umiejętności Do umiejętności Eyry można zaliczyć spryt, inteligencje. Malinois świetnie prowadzi wszelakiego rodzaju maszyny. Szybko się uczy co także można dodać do jej atutów. Ma słuch muzyczny i umie grać na pianinie. Ma bardzo dobrą pamięć. Można jeszcze dodać, że Eyra to bardzo silna fizycznie suczka. Ma dar do języków przez co bardzo szybko się ich uczy, biegle potrafi rozmawiać w języku angielskim oraz trochę po hiszpańsku. Zna terminologię burzową, i trochę umie odczytywać skany radarowe. Eyra w miarę ładnie rysuje. Umie też w miarę dobrze pływać. Rodzina * Kardi- mama. * Mart- tata * Arno- wujek. * Diamond- kuzynka. * Mochi- kuzyn. * Anto- kuzyn. * Jo- kuzyn. * Oraz cała reszta innych cioci i wujków Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Chye , Marevest FOREVER * Wersja polska- Chye , Marevest FOREVER Odznaka Eyra nosi obrożę w kolorze ciemnoniebieskie, na której nosi odznakę. Na odznace widnieje w powietrzu czarny F-117 Nighthawk. Wszystko to znajduje się na bladoniebieskim tle. Strój Regularny i na misje- '''suczka wtedy nosi lekko zgniło-zielony strój, który jest na tyle długi, że sięga jej do końca łap. Nosi także czarny kask, z goglami przeciwsłonecznymi a na pysiu ma maskę tlenową taką jak piloci. '''Mission PAW- '''suczka ma wtedy czarno- jasno-zgniło zielony kask oraz kamizelkę w tych kolorach, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Czasem na pysiu nosi maskę tlenową jak u pilotów. '''Air Pup- '''jest to kask w kolorze jasno- zgniło- zielonym u góry ma czarny pas o dość dużej szerokości. Gogle dodatkowo ma oprócz funkcji przybliżania obiektów to przeciwsłoneczne. Reszta stroju suczki jest w tym samym kolorze co hełm i ma tylko gdzieniegdzie czarne wstawki. '''Sea Patrol- '''suczka ma wtedy jasno- zgniło zielony hełm z błękitnymi wstawkami, cyjanowymi oraz żółtymi. Skafander nurka ma w tych samych kolorach i niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''ma jasno- zgniło- zielony hełm z przysłoną jednakże w tym stroju ma także białe wstawki. Skafander ma zgniło- zielony w białe wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''suczka nosi wtedy jasno- zgniło- zieloną panamę, w ciemno zielone wstawki moro. U góry przepasana jest zieloną wstążką. '''Winter Patrol- '''Eyra ma wtedy jasno- zgniło-zielony kask, który od środka jest ocieplany. Z hełmu wysuwają się gogle przeciwsłoneczne. Kurtkę ma jasno-zgniło-zieloną kurtkę. Po środku kasku ma gruby ciemno-zielony pas. Przy rękawach i końcach stroju ma ciemno-zielone wstawki. Jak i końcówka kurtki. '''Mighty Pup- '''wtedy ma jasno-zgniło-zieloną maskę z boków ma ciemnozielone obszycie. Od środka tego obszycia ciągnie się z strony czoła jasnozielony pas. Kostium ma jasno-zgniło zielony. Klatka piersiowa ma ciemnozielony pas. Na plecach ma dwa pasy. Jeden bladozielony a pod spodem ciemnozielony. Końcówki rękawów mają bladozielone obszycie. Gdy aktywuje się moc suczki łapy zaczynają jej świecić na koło jasno-zgniło- zielony. Mocą suczki jest latanie z prędkością światła. Może wtedy powodować, że inni też z tą prędkością będą latać. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką Wilkora oraz sokoła. Ciało ma Wilkora, zaś z boków wyrastają jej sokole skrzydła. Wtedy jej wzrok się wyostrza. Nosi jaskrawo zieloną oraz jaskrawo czerwony wzór kości na ciele. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to czarny F-22 Raptor. '''Mission PAW- '''wtedy ma czarno- jasno- zgniło- zielony F-117 Nighthawk, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to jasno- zgniło-zielona w błękitne, cyjanowy i żółte wstawki motorówka, która ma funkcje przeobrażania się w myśliwiec, a także może być on łodzią podwodną, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''lata wtedy jasno- zgniło-zielonym nad świetlnym wahadłowcen w białe element, które świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''ma wtedy jasno-zgniło- zielony F-16 w ciemnozielone wstawki moro. Z przodu ma zieloną obudowę. '''Winter Patrol- '''suczka lata wtedy jasno-zgniło- zielonym F-117 ma on jeden duży ciemnozielony pas. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''dodatkowa 'maska tlenowa, spadochron, ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, przycisk do katapulty. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie gogle z noktowizorem, w plecaku laser, dodatkowa maska tlenowa, spadochron, ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła. '''Air Pup- '''posiada wtedy naddźwiękowe skrzydła, która grubością są podobne do tych co ma Skye jako Air Pup, tyle że są niebieskawe, suczka posiada także kamerkę, a także mikrofon zapasowy w wypadku zepsucia tego co jest w hełmie wtedy wymienia, ma maskę tlenową, dodatkowe spadochrony. '''Sea Patrol- '''turbo napęd wodny, butla z tlenem, skrzydła naddźwiękowe, maska tlenowa, spadochron, kapok. '''Space Pup- '''butla z tlenem, dodatkowa butla z tlenem, nad świetlne skrzydła, spadochron, laser, odrzut w butach. '''Jungle Pup- '''hak, nożyk, skrzydła z napędem 400 km/h, spadochron, dodatkowo także wysuwają się spod czapki gogle na podczerwień. '''Winter Patrol- '''haki, linka z hakami, koc termiczny, termosy, spadochron, dodatkowa maska tlenowa, skrzydła naddźwiękowe. Cytaty {{Cytat| Tamten rok był taki piękny...| Gdy z początku roku biorą Eyrę sentymenty i tęskni jej się za minionym rokiem. Biografia Suczka urodziła się w małej wsi, blisko dużej puszczy w górach. Była jedynaczką. Jej rodzice od samego początku bardzo mocno ją kochali a ona ich. Właściciele rodziców suczki otoczyli Eyrę dużą opieką zwłaszcza we wczesnych tygodniach jej życia. Gdy zaczęła chodzić szybko próbowała składać zdania, po pewnym czasie mówiła w miarę ok. Od początku Eyra nie była typową suczką, wolała utożsamiać się z silnymi postaciami i uprawiać inne aktywności. Gdy poznała inne szczeniaki z sąsiedztwa była bardzo nieśmiała...Mało mówiła itp. Dopiero później znalazła jako taki kontakt ze szczeniakami. Jednak musieli się wyprowadzać i tyle po ich znajomości. Na miejsce wprowadziła się następna rodzina z psem. Eyra z początku do suczki była nieufna ale szybko się zakolegowały. Wkrótce nowa suczka o imieniu Brina zapoznała się trzema nowymi. Zapoznała je także z Eyrą ale jedna była oddzielnie. Brina, Eyra oraz Loe tworzyły dobrą paczkę szczeniąt. Spędzały ze sobą każde lato. Ufała im bezgranicznie. W oddzielnym czasie Eyra zakumulowała się też z Sue i Nayą. Można powiedzieć, że Brina często latała jak chorągiewka i Eyra czuła się z tym źle. W pewnym momencie zaczęła fascynować ją prędkość oraz myśliwce. Wtedy też ustaliła sobie kim będzie. Jednakże pewne lato na zawsze odbiło się w jej pamięci...Loe zasugerowała pomysł, Brina ją poparła zaś Eyra uznała pomysł za bardzo zły. Nawiązała się między suczkami ogromna kłótnia! Wtedy też dwie "przyjaciółki" suczki naprawdę pokazały swoje oblicze raniąc bardzo ciężko Eyrę. Obie prze atakowały razem suczkę. Doprowadzając ją do płaczu. Tamta zaczęła szeptać, że żałuje że kiedykolwiek je poznała. To zdarzenie spowodowało, że straciła całkowite zaufanie i od tamtej pory czasem ma problemy z zaufaniem i przez to czasem jest wycofana. Po powrocie do domu rozpłakała się i prawie płakała bez przerwy cały dzień...Łzy lały jej się na samo tylko wspomnienie ich znajomości. Bywały dni że nagadywały jej słów a Brina zaczęła przez płot atakować słownie suczkę typu:"''Widziałam jak wczoraj przechodziłaś na mieście...i co zignorowałaś mnie?!". Wkrótce Eyra nawet nie chciała wychodzić z domu. W tym czasie dużo wyjeżdżała nad wodę. Drugi dzień po kłótni odmienił diametralnie na lepsze życie Eyry. Biegając po plaży zauważyła, że wylądowała obok niej plażowa piłka. Obejrzała się wtedy podeszła do niej suczka będąca mixem Border Collie i Kundla. Wyglądała przyjaźnie i spytała Eyry czy mogłaby jej podać piłkę. Suczka zgodziła się i zapytała o imię. Tamta przedstawiła się jako Ray. Obie suczki chwilę gadały ale nie długo bo Ray musiała wracać do domu. Kolejnego dnia także spotkały się na plaży i rozmawiały o swoich zainteresowaniach. Były do siebie bardzo w nich podobne. Przez całe wakacje się spotykały na plaży i poznawały. Aż powoli zaczęła rodzić się więź. W tym czasie Eyra pogodziła się z Briną i Loe ale nie na długo gdyż dwa tygodnie po tym znowu wybuchła afera napędzana przez Brinę i kontakt z Loe urwał się. Eyra i Ray wymieniły się kontaktami i od tego czasu utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt. Po Nowym Roku codziennie na prywatnym czacie pisywały ze sobą. Pod koniec zaś narodziła się przyjaźń. Suczki zostały BFF. I tak razem dorastały. W tym czasie Eyra szkoliła się na pilota myśliwca zaś Ray w wojsku. Gdy skończyły i awansowały postanowiły zwiedzić trochę świata. Natrafiły na Zatokę Przygód gdzie mogły wykorzystać ich umiejętności aby pomóc powstrzymać złodziei. Widział to Psi Patrol. Ryder zagadał z nimi pytając czy nie są zainteresowane dołączeniem do niego. Obie suczki bardzo chętnie wyraziły zgodę. Tego wieczoru dostały swoje odznaki. Od tej pory Eyra jest członkiem Psiego Patrolu. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Ray. # Spędzać czas z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. # Dobro # Boże Narodzenie # Sylwester # Walentynki # Wielkanoc # Pomagać # Prędkość # Latanie # Bugatti Chiron # Wyjazdy # Zimno # Wycieczki # Niebieski # Spaghetti # Sushi # Placki pizzowe z sosem czosnkowym # Nachos z salsą # Chipsy # Lody # Eklerki # Tikkę masalę # Wiosnę # Lato # Jesień # Zimę # Książki # Historię # Oglądać filmy # Wygłupy # Sportowe samochody Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła # Kłamców # Kłamstwa # Narcyzów # Dokuczania # Wywyższania # Zdrajców # Orzechów # Sera # Jajek # Upałów # Hamburgerów # Gdy Ray jest smutna # Gdy Ray jest w tarapatach. # Poniżania # Makijażu # Sukienek # Drogerii # Sklepów z ubraniami # Romansów # Różowego # Diamond # Nudy # Jajek # Naleśników Hobby # Rysowanie # Uczenie się języków # Gra na pianinie # Prowadzenie maszyn # Terminologia burzowa # Hop Hop Boogie # Historia # Jazda na rollercoasterach. # Pływanie # Sky- diving # Latanie Strach # Ray coś się stanie. Ciekawostki #Suczka jest moją nową puppyfikacją. #Ray jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, która jest dla suczki jak starsza siostra. Obie sunie są BFF. #Suczka jest dość rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Owczarek Belgijski Malinois. #Ma 59 cm wzrostu. #Suczka w końcu ma oczy w kolorze oczu autorki. #Uwielbia jeść chipsy, zwłaszcza te paprykowe. #Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski i wszystkie jego odcienie. #Posiada Bugatti Chiron, jako zwykły pojazd nie poruszający się w powietrzu. #Czasem do porozumiewania używa jej iPhone 11. #Kocha śnieg i zabawy na nim. #Kawałek ucha straciła podczas jednej z misji, gdzie rozbiła się w kanionie. #Mówi biegle po angielsku i uczy się hiszpańskiego. #Suczka jest twardzielką, ale nie w 100 % ponieważ ma uczucia. #Urodziny obchodzi 30 września. #Nie znosi się z Diamond. #Uwielbia czytać książki i suczka jest molem książkowym. #Gdyby trzeba było Eyra zginęłaby za Ray. #Paradoks u suczki, umie jeździć na łyżwach ale za nic nie umie na rolkach. #Oprócz chipsów uwielbia: sushi, nachosy, placek pizzowy, frytki oraz lody. #Z smaków najbardziej lubi:słony, kwaśny i słodki. #Ma dobre relacje z każdym pieskiem z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi, jednak za nic nie będzie dbać o relacje z wrogami. #Ulubione smaki lodów (takich w rożku) suczki to: cytrynowe, grejpfrutowe, limonkowe, czekoladowe. #Ma chorobę lokomocyjną. # Jej wymyśliła Wafel<3 Galeria Eyry Eyra.PNG Eyra seeing sushi.PNG EyraByShiraz.png|OMG! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNE! ����Arcycudaśny arcyś ����❤️❤️❤️❣️❣️❣️���� I te góry w tle �� Kocham to z całego serduszka ❤️❤️ Po prostu cudeńko ❤️Narysowana przez Shiraz Eyra on the beach screenshot edit.PNG Eyra teasing her younger cousin about his crush.PNG|Eyra z jej młodszym kuzynem. Droczy się z jej kuzynem na temat jego kraszi xD Eyra as a merpup.PNG|Eyra jako psyrenka Eyra in Santa s hat.png|Próba na tableicie graficznym Eyra surrounded by snacks December Challenge 2 Day 15 Snacks.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 15 Przekąski Eyra and Ray sharing a waffer in nneon style Christmas Special 2019.PNG|Z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii. Ray i Eyra dzielą się opłatkiem, w stylu neonowym. Eyra- prezent na święta.jpg|Przecudowny arcyś ❤️❤️ ���� Kocham❤️ by Wolfix123 Eyrainthepresent.png|OMD! Przesłodki świąteczny Arcyś ���� Narysowany przez Merpupfire 526874BA-A370-4B89-982F-8C0E7AFC8FCD.png|Grudniowy Challenge 2 dzień 27 Przejedzenie Eyra Winter holiday 2020.PNG|Z okazji ferii 2020 Eyra watching Super Blue Blood Moon.PNG|Redraw rysunku z 2018 roku, tyle że zamiast Dili dałam Eyrę :3 Eyra eating Nachos by Wafel.PNG|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło ���� Idealna ja XDD�� Cudo narysowane przez moją siskę Wafel <3 Kocham to ��❤️ Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Puppyfikacja Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Eyra Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie malinois Kategoria:Owczarki Belgijskie Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Piloci Kategoria:Pilotka Kategoria:Pilot Kategoria:Pilot myśliwca Kategoria:Piloci myśliwców